Spotted: naked!
by kousi
Summary: Spotted: C - naked - being arrested by two police officers in front of his apartment due to public indecency after being kicked out by his lovely girlfriend B. Anyone else curious about B's version of this story?


**A/N: **Just a short little story that popped up in my head. Enjoy.

Again, a real big thanks to Abby, who beta'd this. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters.

C&BC&BC&BC&B

Spotted: C (naked) being arrested by two police officers in front of his apartment due to public indecency after being kicked out by his lovely girlfriend B. Anyone else curious about B's version of this story?

You know you love me

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

10 minutes earlier:

Chuck Bass was standing outside his apartment naked with his underwear in his hand, still trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

The evening had started so promising – minus one stupid incident.

_He was in the bathroom, naked, searching for a __Band-Aid__ for his big toe. As funny as it sounded, it wasn't. Before he and Blair could have done anything __but__ kiss, he had hit his toe on the fucking bedpost. And it didn't help his search that he was totally horny and wanted to go back to her as fast as possible. Eventually he found a __bandage__ and put it around his toe, __and then__ he walked out of the bathroom._

_But when he stepped out with his underwear in his hands, he saw his girlfriend standing in front of him with flushed cheeks and crossed arms and unfortunately for him, __she was__ fully dressed. _

_He furrowed his brow __at__ her appearance. __Just__ moments before she had purred naughty things in his ear and had told him how badly she wanted him. _

"_How could you?" She yelled at him angrily._

_He was so taken aback by her harsh tone that he didn't know what to say._

"_You self-absorbed Basshole…you-you…" She screamed at him throwing her hands up, while making steps towards him. _

"_Get out!" She yelled pointing to the door._

"_What? Why?" He asked her, not knowing why she acted like that. She opened the door. _

"_I said GET OUT! Immediately!" She said furiously, shoving him towards the door, until he was standing outside. Then he heard the bang from the door, which was __slamming__ closed__ in front of his face. _

Still startled by his girlfriends' sudden outburst, he was still standing in front of the door and was looking at it disbelievingly. Then he tried to open the door, but she had locked it.

Anger was rising inside of him. He didn't even know why she was mad at him, he even tried to recall anything that would lead to her being that angry, but nothing came to his mind.

"Shit." Chuck snarled frustrated and threw his underwear across the hallway, which landed on an elderly lady's head. He cursed again when he saw the elderly lady stopping in her tracks. He quickly approached her – totally forgetting that he was nude - to apologize and take his underwear back. But when he reached her and was standing in front of her, she was scandalized and almost fainted by his appearance.

5 minutes later the police showed up, telling him that they had to escort him to the police station.

C&BC&BC&BC&BC&BC&B

The jail cell opened and in stepped his girlfriend with clothes in her hands. She saw him sitting on the bench with a blanket around him.

"Hey." She said scrutinizing the dirty place next to him and fighting back the urge to take a handkerchief out of her purse to clean it first before sitting down. Grit your teeth and get to it, she thought and placed herself next to him.

"Here, a shirt and some pants." She said, putting them on his lap. She sighed, when he turned his head away and looked out of the window. He was a sorehead.

"I'm sorry." She told him, but he still didn't look at her. She gently grabbed his face to turn his head, so their eyes met.

"I'm really sorry." She said sincerely and his cold exterior melted a bit.

"Care to explain what the hell that was?" He asked, still showing her the cold shoulder.

"Lipstick on the collar of your shirt." She explained simply.

"I don't follow." He said, confusion written all over his face. Which shirt and what lipstick?

She had another shirt of him with her and showed it to him. There was indeed lipstick on the collar of that shirt, but it confused him even more.

"Blair, I have no idea what you're trying to tell me." He said, raising his eyebrows. She smiled nervously and her eyes flickered back and forth, while her hands folded into her lap together with his shirt, who seemed to have caused the whole problem.

"I thought that…" She began unsure, clearing her throat to speak more stable. "Well, I thought that you, ehm…" She started to point towards the lipstick marks on the collar and him. And then suddenly he understood what this was all about.

"Oh." He said surprised. "Blair, you know that it is your lipstick, right?" He asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know it." She said, blushing. "Now." She added and looked back at him, waiting for his reaction.

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again.

He inhaled deeply. "So you threw me out, because you thought I cheated on you and you didn't even think about to talk to me first?" He asked to get the facts straight.

"I-I…" She started to stutter, so not Blair-like. Then she let out a loud breath. "I shouldn't have drunk so much yesterday." She said, running a hand through her hair.

At the mention of yesterday, Chuck found himself smirking just at the thought of it. Yes, she totally had drunk too much, but so had he. She had kind of encouraged him to drink at Eleanor's fashion show.

Blair had been annoyed with her mother for whatever reason and had started to drink one glass of champagne after another. When Chuck had found her, she had been at least two drinks past drunk. He had tried to snap the glass of champagne out of her hand, but she had been really feisty. First she had told him that he was an absolute party pooper. Although he didn't like it to be called that, he still had tried to make her stop drinking. But then, she had threatened that if he wouldn't join her immediately with a glass of scotch, he wouldn't get any for a whole week and if this wasn't enough of a threat she had added that she would run upstairs to the catwalk and strip. First he had thought it were hollow words, because she wouldn't have the courage to do that, so he had stood his ground, but when she stood up and headed into the direction of the catwalk, he thought better of it; because he remembered what drunken Blair was capable of. So for the sake of himself, sober Blair and Eleanor, he had joined her with a scotch until Blair was totally wasted and he himself had difficulties walking straight.

"And it's not just my fault." She continued, looking back at Chuck. "Lavender blue lipstick?"

"I mean seriously Chuck?" She asked, a bit chagrined.

"You just said lipstick, no colour and it's not like you complaint!" He defended himself.

"I was way too drunk to notice." She scowled.

"And how exactly is that my fault?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes.

She had just told him that she wanted a lipstick immediately after they had left Eleanors fashion show and after she had seen that her ruby lipstick was vanished. He had protested first, but then he went into a shop, which was still opened and bought a lipstick for her.

Blair could remember now that she had told him what a nice colour he had picked, but she knew not to mention it in front of him. And in her defense: she was drunk, _totally_ drunk.

And then in the limo on their way home, well, they had done what they always did there.

"It isn't fair that you could remember everything and I couldn't until now." She said pouting and looking down on her lap. A bit embarrassed that she had been angry at him for nothing.

"Well, you can't handle your liquor, Waldorf." He said smirking, not able to stay mad at her for long. She looked too cute, when feeling guilty.

"But you certainly have to make this up to me. Half of the UES just saw me naked." He told her using his chance, knowing that he was exaggerating.

"You slept with half of the UES so nothing new there." She said to him, rolling her eyes. He just let out a laugh.

"Forgive me?" She asked seriously with wide brown eyes, feeling the need to be sure that he wasn't angry anymore and they were okay again. He looked at her and smirked.

"Only if we finish what we started." He said and leaned in to capture her lips with his. Her hands found their place around his neck and she kissed him back. He already laid her back on the dirty bench, when she gently pulled away. "Let's finish this in a more convenient and cleaner place." She said scrunching her nose up in distaste.

"Let's go home." She told him with a smile, pecking his lips once again.

"Let's." He said before he kissed her again soundly.

Spotted: C (fully dressed) and B leaving the police station hand in hand. It looks like our love birds have solved out their issues. But we know that with these two the next scandal is already waiting around the corner.

You know you love me,

Xoxo

Gossip Girl

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
